Just Another SelfInsert
by xXh3aDpHoN3zXx
Summary: You know that random bright light that seems to suck all the desperate fan-girls  and their Mary-sues  into the Avatarverse? Yeah, it came for you too. More than likely, ZukoxYou.
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Self-Insert

**A/N: Don't take this story too seriously. It's just for fun. I tried to make the main character as generic as possible, so anyone could step into her shoes, but that proved to be impossible. I had to give her some personality. So yeah, just use your imaginations girls (or guys. I don't judge.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. Not even this plot. C'mon, you all know it's unoriginal.**

Chapter One: Cold Water and Public Exposure

It all started with the same cliché you find in almost every fan-fiction. You had just been lounging on your couch, watching Avatar, munching on your favorite snack. A bright, blinding light shot out of your TV, and consumed you before your mind could even register what was going on. Then, there was nothing but darkness. Subconsciously, you wondered if you were dead. Then you wondered if you could still watch Legend of Korra being dead. Then you thought how pathetic it was that that was the only thing that worried you.

Suddenly, your body felt cold and weightless, and all the air seemed to be escaping from your lungs. Your eyes shot open in panic, and your murky blue surroundings confirmed your worst fear. You were drowning.

* * *

><p>"Sir? What's going on?"<p>

"Get the General and the Prince, solider. There's something they need to see."

* * *

><p>The cold feeling of metal against your back made your shiver. Someone pressed down hard on your chest a few times, and you turned over, coughing up salty water. Lying back down on your back, you opened your eyes groggily. You couldn't see much, but you could feel someone press a pair of warm fingers against the vein on your throat.<p>

"She's alive." You heard a man's voice call out. You blinked a few times, and you could finally make out the man kneeled beside you. He was older, maybe in his early thirties, with dark hair pulled up in a top knot, and a beard. He looked normal enough but something seemed off about him. You sat up to get a better look.

"Hey, not so fast young lady." The man said gently, trying to get you to lie back down. You stared at him, unmoving. Then it hit you like a shot of Azula's lightning. He looked...cartoony. As if by instinct, you looked down at your own hands, and screamed. The man stood up hastily. You stared back up at him.

"Where am I?" You asked voice barely above a whisper. The man cleared his throat and his voice became more formal and authoritative.

"You are currently aboard a Royal Fire Nation ship."

"Oh." You let the words sink in. The reality of the situation finally dawned on you:

_-everything looks cartoony._

_-that dude has a top knot._

_-he said "Fire Nation"_

_-there's a huge red flag with a flame on it over there._

You were in the Avatar Universe. With this realization came a rush of emotions. You grinned, thinking how amazing and impossible this all was.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Your heart skipped a beat. You'd recognize that raspy voice anywhere. You looked up to see none other than Prince Zuko standing a mere few feet away from you.

"My Prince," the man beside you kneeled down again and lowered his head, "The guards found this young woman half dead in the ocean earlier and brought her aboard. They sent for me and I was able to revive her..."

_'So this guy must be the ship healer. Guess I owe him.'_ You thought to yourself silently. The doctor continued to explain the situation to the prince.

"...we want to know what we should do with her." Zuko remained silent, and glowered at you. You averted his eyes, aware of how intimidating the prince could be.

"Well, you could start by getting her off my deck. She's... distracting my crew." Zuko finished somewhat awkwardly. Your eyes widened and you looked down at your clothes. They were in fact, clinging almost indecently to your every curve.

"Shit." You muttered, feeling your face heat up. The fact that you just started to notice the leering gazes of the other men made things even worse. The healer yanked you up to your feet.

"Right away, Sir!" he bellowed out, quickly dragging you away from the deck. He brought you to what looked like an infirmary. He motioned for you to sit down on one of the stools in the room, and then rushed out. He came back with something in his arms.

"Alright, how about you step behind that curtain and change into these," he said, shoving some clothes at you. You nodded and changed into the red shirt and burgundy pants quickly. They were obviously too big.

"Uhm are these yours?" You asked from behind the curtain, as you pulled the pants up. The healer chuckled.

"No. They're actually the Prince's old clothes. It was the smallest I could find. Please don't tell him this." You giggled a bit.

"I won't. I suppose I should be happy he didn't decide to throw me overboard?" You joke stepping out from the curtain, holding your pants up. The doctor smiled, and hands you a piece of red fabric to tie around your waist and keep them up.

"You should. He must be in a good mood today. I've been meaning to ask, what's your name young lady?"

You tell him, and he nods.

"Strange name. I'm Tezu, by the way. Where are you from?" You look away. You were afraid he would ask this question.

"Somewhere far," you say, trying to be as truthful as possible. Thankfully, Tezu didn't press the subject. You both sat in silence, Tezu digging through some cabinets and you lost in thought about how to go on from here. You didn't understand why you were suddenly in the Avatar world. It felt too real to be a dream. In fact, your whole situation was starting to strike you as the plot of a really cheesy self-insert fanfic. But what could you do?

'_Seduce Zuko,' _Popped into your head, making you laugh. You knew that wouldn't be so easy. The Zuko you met was very much like the Zuko you knew from the show. This wasn't fan-fiction Zuko, who fell for every Mary-Sue that came his way because she was 'different.' You'd be lucky to even become friends with him.

Briefly, you considered finding a way to travel with the Avatar. You knew the Gaang would be way more accepting. Plus you get to travel on Appa! It was tempting. You were snapped out of your thought when Tezu called your name.

"What is it?" You looked over and you realized there was a guard in the room too. You hadn't seen him come in. Tezu had a grim look on his face.

"The Prince wishes to see you."

**Reviews are appreciated. I would prefer constructive criticism but if you just want to drop by and tell me how much I suck, be my guest. Seriously, tell me if I'm wasting my time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So we made it to a second chapter. Shocking. Thanks to Spry, Emily, whaleshavewings, and Art of the Artichoke for reviewing. Also, thanks to everyone who favorited this story.******

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even this computer.******

Chapter Two: Ginseng Tea and Half-truths

You and the unnamed guard walked in dead silence. You were nervous, but also incredibly excited. But you knew how important this meeting was. You had to make an impression on Zuko. It wasn't about getting him to like you, but about getting him not to kill you instead.

Finally, you reached the Princes Chambers, and the guard knocked on the metal door. When it opened both of you stepped in, and without a second doubt you bowed along with the guard.

"Rise," Zuko commanded. You did, and you noticed that Iroh was in the room too, as well as about half a dozen guards. He was looking at you with a rather calm curiosity, while his nephew seemed to be just scowling and glaring.

"Name." he commanded. You said it evenly and slowly, keeping your head up, willing yourself to look him in the eye. Yep, ponytail Zuko was scary. If he found your name strange, he didn't comment.

"Now explain to me, where did you come from? There isn't any land around for miles and my crew found no traces of a ship around us. How in Agni's name did you end up in the middle of the ocean, so close to my ship?" He asked, not even trying to hide his suspicion and distrust.

"Sir," You began, " to be honest, I have no recollection of anything that happened prior to waking up on your ship." Zuko let out a distasteful laugh.

"No recollection? Well isn't that convenient," he said scornfully. "Guards, take her to the prison cells. It's obvious she's not telling the truth. When she's ready to talk, she knows where to find me." _Crap_, you thought. You did not want to spend your days in a crappy cell. So you did the only thing you could think of. Put your unbeatable knowledge of Avatar to work.

"C'mon, I know Ursa raised you better," You spoke quietly, but you knew he heard you. His face paled and his eyes lost a bit of their fire.

"Guards, out." he said. The guards looked at each other, confused. "I said, OUT!" he yelled, face looking so angry you swore he was going to breath fire. The guards practically ran out of the room, leaving you alone with the Prince and his uncle.

"What do you know about my mother?" he asked, voice not as authoritative as it had been.

"Nothing you don't. Its your past I know, not hers. I know of the vacations you took to Ember Island, your mother would forced you all to attend those horrid plays. You made clay hand prints with her. One time you showed her how Azula feeds the turtle ducks and she scolded you." Zuko's eyes widened considerably, and he seemed to be processing what you just said. Iroh however just stared at you with the same bemused curiosity.

"You're a fortune teller?" he asked incredulously. You shrugged.

"Not exactly. I only know the past and future of a few people. Your one of them." You looked at Iroh. "And your uncle is another." Iroh looked at you with a slight underlining panic. Zuko must have noticed.

"What do you know of my uncle?" He asked. You shook your head.

"He can ask me himself, alone." Iroh sipped his tea, but not before casting grateful glance in your direction. Zuko however, still seemed skeptical.

"I'm still not convinced. For all I know you could just be a well informed assassin." You sighed.

"Lets see. You always carry the knife Iroh gave you as a gift from Ba Sing Se. Your sister calls you Zuzu. You've been pinning for her friend Mai since you were a kid and you both fell into the garden fountain together."

"I am not pinning fo- Ugh never mind. That still doesn't prove anything." You gave him a wary look. You had been avoiding bringing this up, but if you wanted him to believe you, you had no choice.

"Your mother, she disappeared one night, leaving no trace behind her. But not before saying goodbye to her cherished son. You were half asleep when she came, but that memory of the last time you saw her still haunts you." You paused, and looked him straight in those golden eyes, "Even to this day."

Zuko's expression was unreadable. Without so much as another word he stormed out of the room, leaving you and Iroh alone.

"Excuse my nephew, he's just-"

"No. It's my fault. I went too far." You responded. Iroh stared down at his steaming drink.

"Tea?" He asked. You let out a weak laugh.

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting such a casual question." Iroh smiled kindly.

"Your really upset." You stood up and began to pace around the room, feeling anxious.

"I just- I don't want him to hate me. I didn't want to bring that last thing up. But he just wouldn't believe me. Now I hurt him and I feel like an idiot." Iroh stared at the fire nation flag on the left wall pensively.

"My nephew is a loner. Since his mother left he hasn't gotten close to anyone and keeps to himself. Even I have a hard time getting him to open up. Its frustrating for him that you, a stranger, knows everything about him."

"I understand." You sighed, musing that Iroh really was wise. Still, his words did not put your worries at ease. "Is that tea offer still available?" Iroh chuckled.

"Of course." You sat down as he poured you a cup. You brought the warm liquid to your lips and sighed contently as it warmed you from the inside out. You felt better already.

"I've been meaning to ask," Iroh began, setting his cup down on the table, "You told my nephew I was another you knew the past and future about."

"Oh. I actually don't know much about you, General." You admitted sheepishly. The series didn't give much away about Iroh.

"But what do you know?" he asked. You thought for a moment.

"Well, you're a member of a secret society that spreads throughout all the nations, called the Order of the White Lotus. You claimed you killed the last dragon, but there are two still alive, the masters Ran and Shaw. You proved yourself worthy to learn the original form of fire-bending from them and lied to keep them from being hunted and to ensure the Sun Warrior Civilization remained undisturbed." Then you remembered something you found interesting that Zhao mentioned during the 'Siege of the North' episode.

"Oh. You traveled to the spirit world at one point too, but I don't know the details of this journey. I do know it was to find Lu Ten, your son that died during the Siege of Ba Sing Se." You finished. Iroh looked incredibly shocked, but he took it with a lot more stride than Zuko.

"That's, well, amazing." he said, at a loss for words.

"Did I scare you?" You asked cautiously. Iroh gave you a shaky smile.

"A little." he admitted, "It's quite odd having someone know things you've never told anyone else."

"I think odd is a bit of an understatement. And before you ask, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Iroh smiled gratefully. "Now how about I walk you to your room? It hasn't been an easy day for you." You raised an eyebrow.

"Room? I'm pretty sure I hears Prince Zuko say cell..." Iroh frowned.

"Nonsense. A young lady like yourself deserves a proper room." He paused. "But I'm afraid you'll have to make due with Zuko's clothes until we reach a port. Our crew is entirely male, so it is highly doubtful you will find any woman's clothing on the ship." You coughed.

"Wait how did you know these were Zuko's?" Iroh chuckled.

"Who do you think gave them to Tezu?" You blushed.

"Oh... Do you think he noticed?" You asked nervously. Iroh shook his head.

"It is highly doubtful. He was to angry to see anything clearly," He muttered. You laughed. Iroh smiled. "I'll see if I can sneak a couple more shirts and pants from my nephew."

"Thank you General Iroh." You said standing up to give him a traditional Fire Nation bow. He got up as well and gave your shoulder a squeeze as you rose.

"It is my pleasure. And please, call me Uncle." He insisted. You nodded, grinning. Iroh lead you to your room.  
>It was simple, but nice, and resembled Zuko's room on the ship in the series. Iroh left you alone, and you immediately collapsed on the bed, marveling at the softness of the red silk sheets. You yawned, your exhaustion finally getting to you, and shifted to a more comfortable position on the bed. Just when you felt yourself finally falling asleep, you jumped as the metal door to your room was slammed open.<p>

"Get up peasant. We need to talk."

**So I guess I should address a few things. My friend who proof read this story pointed out to me that there are a lot of things about Iroh I mentioned that she didn't know, and she's a pretty big A:TLA fan. Guess I'm just a nerd. Go figure. Anyway, the part referring to Iroh's journey to the Spirit World is mentioned by Zhao in the **_**'Siege of the North' **_**Part 2 (if you're still unsure remember, Iroh was the only one able to see Aang and Roku on Fang, Roku's dragon. Ergo, he must have some connection to the spirit world if he can actually see spirits.) Also, the journey being to find Lu Ten is mentioned in the Avatar Extras. The part about the dragons and sun warriors is mentioned in**_** 'Sozin's Comet, Part 2: The Old Masters'**_**. And finally I think everyone knows about Lu Ten and his death but if you don't then check out **_**'Zuko Alone'**_** and **_**'Tales of Ba Sing Se'**_**. So yeah. Sorry for any confusion and please R&R.**


End file.
